fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Throttle Body Tightener
The cheapest and best modification that you can do for a car to improve its air flow has to be the throttle body lightener. For under $100 you can improve your gas mileage up to 12 miles per gallon. What the throttle bottle lightener does is implicate a lower pressure of fuel raveling through the gas lines. By being able to limit the amount of fuel that is being compressed into the lines, we can suffice a little but of power for excellent mileage. By being able to adjust this part, it would only take about 5 minutes for your adjust to your power settings. An example of being able to utilize the throttle body Lightener, is a trip from San Francisco to Los Angeles and we would want to be able to get an additional 12 miles per gallon, I would compress the throttle body to the tightest possible setting, using the lowest amount of power for my car. When used on famous race cars in Italy, it was common to use these things. Amaw Restocijork was well known for being able to utilize the races that would be only for cars that would be able to participate in races where cars had to be able to go the furthest distance as fast as possible, while being able to utilize the miles per gallon. The career of Awan was greatly staged by the 3 pound addition to his cars. With the grace of his career, he was able to quickly advance making millions off of the production and successes of the simple engineering of a clamp mechanism. In future development of this product, the company hopes to access the capability of over 10,000 miles per gallon. Realistically that would be amazing, we would be able to eliminate fossil fuels and reverse the the effect of the human race. The original concept of this was to be able to make the race car faster, but over time it was recognized to be able to make a car much more safer for the environment. By 2020 there will be a patent available to make this product enabling the end user to make their car up to 50 miles per gallon minimum. This will refer back to the original concept of being able to create efficiency for power. Higher end models of this will be able to narrow down the idea of losing power in order to get the mileage. It is similar to driving a Prius, they are never a fun car to drive, however, in exchange this item will renovate the future. We will eliminate all the boring cars. This will create a market and point for people who want to be able to have a fun car again without having to suffice. The potential and realistic possibility that there will be be 60 mile per gallon Ford Mustang, with a 500 horse power engine with a V8 that will not harm then environment. It would be great to have a lifestyle where we can drive fun cars at a low cost.